mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 4.2
Update 4.2 '''was released on February 10th 2018 in celebration of Hearts and Hooves day. '''What's New (Official announcement) The Campfire Tales continue with the magical Legend of Mistmane! Spread true beauty throughout your Equestria by downloading this update full of new ponies, buildings and decorations now. You’re also sure to fall in love with all the new Hearts & Hooves Day content as well! LEGENDARY PONIES: Bring the story to life by adding Young Mistmane, Sable Spirit and many other ponies from the campfire story to your town. BEAUTIFUL BUILDINGS: The Imperial Bazaar, Cruise Zeppelin and the Hearts and Hooves Bistro are just some of the new buildings you’re sure to fall for. LOVELY DECORATIONS: With decorations like Sable Spirit’s Carriage, Twin Dragons and the Romantic Bouquet, you’ll be able to spread beauty like Mistmane herself! Changes * 27 new characters added. * The pony album is now interactive. Similar to the Pony Editor, you can turn the character on the page around, and if the player taps on a pony, that pony would do an animation (along with dialogue if available). * The coin icon has reappeared on the map, noticing the player if there are shop products ready to collect in the location. * Leveling up characters now give various rewards for every single star that the player collects. Possible prizes include , , boutique materials, minecart wheels and Lucky Coins (for use in the Klugetown Balloon Pop). * Swiping across the location is slower than it was before. * When tapping on a clearable objects, the screen turns light green except for the object. This is likely to highlight the object and prevent accidental taps. * The buttons for placing paths are now placed above the inventory bar in Edit Mode, instead of appearing in a separate screen. * In the gem store, players have the option to buy the gems available in a "piggy bank" which collects gems as the player levels up and spend gems but the price will not change regardless. Once purchased, it can be refill back up again. For example, if you purchase a character with gems, a percentage of gems used will go into the "piggy bank" and this would goes on endlessly until brought. * The time it takes to create totems in Zecora's Hut has reduce significantly along with time to collect shards from totems. * Clicking and holding on a placed object (Decor or a Shop) will cause the screen to go green and a set of arrows to appear centered on the object. After a few seconds will enter edit mode directly and allow the object to be moved, sold, or stored in inventory. * The Boutique was updated to increase the Material costs by about 50% for crafting costume pieces. New Characters New Shops New Décor *'Other' **Sable Spirit's Carriage **Twin Dragons **Romantic Bouquet Quick Update The Quick Update was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on March 2, 2018. It added 9 new characters and 1 new shop. New Characters New Shops Quick Update 2 The Quick Update 2 was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on March 23, 2018. It added 16 new characters and 4 new shops. New Characters New Shops Category:Update